Mahou Sensei Pearima! (ver 2)
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Peari Springfield is a trouble-making mage who is put on parole and sent as the new teacher of class 2-A at Mahora Academy. However he's been sent for larger problems to arise as he continues his time there. Will Peari be able to protect his students while keeping his secret safe? We'll just have to see about that. rewrite from original fanfic. Negi's American!
1. 1: The New Teacher!

**Mahou Sensei Pearima!**

**Hey everyone Alitolexlto, here! I've decided to rewrite Mahou Sensei Pearima and this time do it right. I'll admit when I first wrote Pearima, I was literally tripping over my feat considerably, but now I have a good basis as to how I want to start it and what elements of the original manga of Negima I want to use. So then, I hope you enjoy this initial remake of Mahou Sensei Pearima version number 2.**

**Keep in mind that some elements I did keep the same as the original fanfic, but with a few things altered and mixed matched. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic brought back to life. Now for those new, here's my opening description;**

**What if Negi was an American trouble maker who's in Mahora as a form of parol?**

**Thus, the crazy insures to be there!**

**Remember; I own nothing of this fanfic. Negima belongs to its own creator Ken Akamatsu and whatever company he works for.**

**LET'S GET STARTED!**

The skies painted a misty grey upon its early rise with the trees losing their leaves, insuring fall was upon the small town. The town itself prospered with the goings and comings of the city people, eager to do their jobs, and speak with each other on their days in the small city. Their clothes were of robes, indicating they were not of modern time. But even in the old times, a sense of law was still present, and this law was currently dealing with a bothersome situation as of now.

We go to a dark room that casted a single light over a young man, kneeling down before the round room of courts men. This young man was no older than 15 years of age but looked ten years old at the very least. He had auburn short hair with the short bangs slicked up and the sides shaved a bit. He was dressed in a ripped up T-shirt over a black sleeveless hoodie, ripped up jeans, and sneakers. He wore shackles around his wrist as the judge sat before him.

"Peari Springfield." Said the judge; his thundering voice echoing throughout the room with discontent.

The boy named Peari simply smirked with his green eyes looking up at the judge with a cocky smile and said with his American accent, "Old man…We gotta stop meeting like this. Oh, and love the Gandalf look—very historic."

This only infuriated the judge as he continued, "Peari…Peari, Peari, Peari, I swear, this is beginning to become tiresome! You've broken into the Mage vaults, you've used magic without consent, and you made a mockery of the morals and responsibility of this fair town! How far are you willing to go before you go to the point of no return?-!"

"I was aiming for the big boy jail." Peari mocked.

The judge simply sat back and tried to calm himself down, rubbing his temple to relieve the stress. Then he continued on, "Listen Peari, now you know I've looked out for you for years now. Me, and your older sister are worried about your delinquency. I mean how is it that your own sister can be an outstanding graduated mage, and you can't even stay in one school?"

"Hey I do plenty of studying." Said Peari, said, "I studied about the use of invisibility."

"Which you used to spy on the female bathes!" The Judge yelled.

"Come on, I think we both know what this trick was for." Peari smirked.

The judge only sighed irritably and continued on. "Enough of all this. I've had quite enough of your trouble-making. All you've been doing here is acting out!"

"Yeah, yeah." Peari said; uninterested in the situation. Instead, he laid on the ground in boredom, "So what's my punishment this time—parole from using fire, or sending me to the kiddy dungeons again, where I can practice my punches on the punks in the jails? Ooh, I know! How about sending me home on parole again? That sounds nice."

"Enough with the jokes, boy!" Bellowed the judge, which ringed Peari's ears, "I have had it with you. You have done enough crimes to have you thrown out of this very town. Furthermore–"

Suddenly, the judge stopped to think for a second; enough to be thrown out of town? The judge certainly didn't want to throw the poor lad out since he's raised him like his own, but the crimes are inexcusable. There had to be another way for him to fulfill his punishment…

Finally, it hit him. The idea was perfect.

The judge cleared his throat and spoke again; "Well Peari, it seems there's still hope for you after all. Now, even though you did attempt another break-in on the Mage archive museum late last night—"

"Not my fault you got valuable stuff in there." Peari shrugged. "On the black market those things go pretty high. Maybe we could finally get this city to not look like an old RPG."

"How dare you! Those items are treasured items within this very town! Further, how dare you think of selling them on the Black Market?-!" bellowed the judge.

"Like you would know what that is." Peari raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

The Judge sighed and said, "This is the last time I am going to tolerate these acts of anarchy any longer. And this type of "parole" I've thought of, will make sure of that."

"Really? And what might this "parole" be then?" Questioned Peari in ignorance.

"Simple." Said the judge as he stood up, "You are here-by casted out of this town and will assist a colleague of mine; Konoemon Konoe."

"Che, that's it?" Peari snickered. "What'll I be doing there?"

"What might you be doing there, you ask? The answer is; you will pose as a high school teacher there, in Japan."

There was a silence in the courtroom, before Peari let out a big, "EEEEEEEEH-!-!-!-?"

_**-NEXT-**_

After three days of a grueling plane ride, crying kids and the popping of the ears over and over, Peari Springfield had finally arrived into Tokyo Japan. He had exited the airport with his baggage, and wearing a hooded jacket and orange shades since it was getting cool. But once he stepped out, he was greeted by a large city, filled with many people, not wearing robes and driving cars, ACTUAL cars! No brooms or any of that crap. He was amazed with all the people and life Japan had, and also felt a bit chilly. It must have been autumn or close to winter. He took a deep breath and soaked in that Japanese air for the first time.

"_Oh hell yeah__."_ Peari said while stretching, _"Big city, cute Japanese girls, I should've gotten thrown out of town ages ago.__"_

Peari walked around, asking people for the directions to Mahora academy, until a couple pointed him in the right direction, to a speed train at station 1.2.

Using the money that was given to him, he purchased a ticket and stepped onto the train as it was full of just high school girls in red school girl uniforms, not sailor style but more western private style.

"Oh yeah." Peari thought with a smirk on his face, "I'm startin' to like this country already."

Then he remembered words from the judge that pierced into his mind like a censor; "If you try to touch any of these girls while you're here, I will personally—"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He thought with a small deviant smile. Peari was simply minding his own business, when he noticed that most of the girls were staring at him with interest. In fact, half the entire train box full of girls his age were staring at him with interest and blush on their face. Of course they couldn't help it; the clothes he wore definitely of foreign decent, but also a bit of a rebel look with his white collared shirt under a black sleeveless hoodie, which under that was a dark brown leather blazer. He also wore black jeans, and black sneakers. The hoodie over his head and the shades only added to his cool and attractive appearance. However because he looked ten years old, he also appeared as a cute kid.

"Wow, look at that boy." Said one of the girls in her Japanese language. "He looks so cool and cute."

"He's a foreigner." Said another girl. Then three more crowded him and smiled at him. Peari returned that smile with a sly and flirtatious smile of his own. He then tipped his shades to show his green eyes, which instantly memorized the girls, making them blush even more.

"Well I guess by the looks of it, I've got quite the cute girls with me." Peari said in perfect Japanese, "Do you think you three can help me with finding a school called Mahora?"

"O-Oh, sure!" Said one of the girls with heavy blush on her face, "W-We actually attend Mahora academy."

"Oh, good." Peari nodded with a kind smile, "Ya see I've been told to go there, so I just need to know where to go."

"May I ask why you're going there?" Said one of the girls in the group in interest.

"Me? Easy." Peari smirked, "I'm gonna be one of the teachers here."

The girls said nothing at all. In fact the entire box went silent, before a giant uproar of the same reaction came from all of them; "EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?-?-!-!"

"Uh…is that a Japanese thing?" Peari questioned. But before any of them could question anymore, the announcement on the train's intercom had sounded.

"NEXT STOP, MAHORA ACADEMY CENTURAL."

"Oh, here's my stop then." Peari noticed. "Welp, thanks for the info. We'll probably be seeing more of each other soon."

"O-Oh yeah! S-Sure!" Said one of the girls with long dark hair in a ponytail. "Oh by the way, my name is Akira!"

"I'm Yuna!" Said the brunette with the single pigtail.

"A-And I'm Ako!" Said the one with a light grey hair color.

"Alright then. Nice to meet you three." Peari said as he offered his hand to Ako who was in the middle. At first Ako didn't know what she was supposed to do, but quickly remembered the greetings of foreigners and took his hand to shake it. However, Ako was quickly brought into this boy's arms, embracing her tightly and warmly. She could his head push tightly into her breast, but that wasn't important as of now to Ako. What was important was the fact that this cute yet handsome foreign boy just hugged her and she was now blushing to the point that her face turned red and steam was fuming off her face.

"Thanks a lot." Peari smiled. Then Peari let go, as the doors opened and the rest of the girls ran out in a large crowd.

"See you later, cuties!" Peari waved as he squeezed through the door.

"W-Wait!" The three girls called out, but it was too late. Peari was out the door before they could even say anything more. But little did one of the girls realize that she was down to a few dollars in her wallet after Peari had left.

Meanwhile, Peari was already out of the train, holding a good bit of dollars in his hand and quickly stuffing it into his pocket before anyone saw him with it. "_Well, that solves my money problems for a while."_ Peari muttered in English as he ran with the crowd of girls running through a large town-like campus. There were many girls, all running their own way to school! A tram was also present in taking students to school. There was a girl riding a motorcycle with another girl on the back, selling foods, and a car riding on as well. A girl with a skateboard was grabbing the tram to go faster and just a whole bunch of females rushing over to the buildings!

"Holy shit!" Peari exclaimed, "There's like a city's worth of girls here! Is this what heavens like, 'cause I am lovin' it!" Though Peari was amazed by the campus alone, he checked his watch and found that he didn't have time to waste. "Well, no time for fun now! I gotta get to the main building!" Then Peari made a run for it as well!

Meanwhile one of the girls that was quickly running to the main building was rather stressed out by the expression on her face. She had toast in her mouth and her bag in hand as she ran as fast as she could to the building that was still so far off from her. This girl had light brown hair in a ponytail and wore round glasses that allowed her brown eyes to see well. She wore a coat over her school uniform due to the cold, but that didn't stop her from sweating profusely!

"Damn! I can't believe how late I got up!" Said the glasses wearing girl, hustling to the school building. "Not that I should care since spending a day with my freaky class is enough to make me _want _to be late!"

Then suddenly, the brunette felt a small breeze blowing beside her that made her ponytail dance in the wind. It felt warm and quite forceful to even get her attention. She looked over to the left, only to find the presence of a boy her own age. An auburn short haired, green-eyed boy in a long brown coat and a hoodie. It felt as though a magical moment was happening right there as they continued running and no other sound could be heard at all.

"Hey." The boy said to the brunette, "You're kind of a loser."

The girl quickly halted running and stared at this boy like he had said something crazy. Then she reacted with great anger and embarrassment! "T-Th-The hell'd you say, brat?-!"

"Oh, I said you're kind of a loser. Not that big of a deal." Peari said with little care for her feelings.

From there, the brown haired girl grabbed Peari by the collar with great intensity! "Take that back, you little son of a bitch! Who the hell are you to talk down to me like that?-!"

"A genius, hedonistic, flirty, philanthropist." Peari remarked, "And you are?"

"Someone who's gonna be late! Why the hell should I tell you who I am, brat?-!" The brunette said angrily as she simply bagan running to the school building while still carrying Peari, "That's not exactly what you should ask after you just called someone a loser!"

"So sorry for being honest." Peari smirked.

The smile was already pissing her off to the point that she just wanted to punch this foreign boy in the face. "Better yet, what the hell are you even doing here? This is the all-girls campus of Mahora academy's deep district!" She then smirked rather snidely while also panting from running still. "However, if you're looking for the juvenile delinquent primary school building, just go miles back into the city!"

Peari had a bit of an annoyed look on his face as he thought, "God, I thought Japanese girls were supposed to be nice. You're kind of a bitch."

"What was that?-!" The girl exclaimed with even more anger!

Then Peari felt the breeze tickle his nose a bit and, without warning, he sneezed at the brown haired girl, and her skirt flew right up, revealing her panties! The glasses wearing girl stopped in her tracks and blushed heavily and pushed her skirt down again as the wind subsided. She blushed but also held a deathly glare towards Peari as she mumbled "Y-You saw?"

"Uhh…" Peari staggered. He then thought about the answer in his head for a few ten seconds, then came up with the only answer that would at least not get him killed; "At least their lacy and not—."

Then she began strangling him to the point he was choking for air. "Shut up, you damn brat!-! I don't need some ten year old telling me about what type of panties I wear!"

"Then stop yelling it while strangling me!" Peari yelled back.

Their argument had come to a halt once the sounding of a bell not too far off sounded across the campus of Mahora. This was an obvious indication that the day was about begin for students and this brown haired girl was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

"Shit! The bell!" The girl hissed. She looked back at Peari with a deathly glare behind her glasses and said, "Mess with me again, and you're so dead, got it?-!" She finally let go of Peari and ran to the main building, leaving Peari by himself on the quite streets that were once filled with hundreds of other students on their way to Mahora's main school building.

"Well…That could have gone better…" Said Peari scratching the back of his head with a sigh escaping him. "Guess I got a lot to look forward to here…Yippy."

"You seem to be taking school life well." Said an older male voice with a sarcastic undertone. Peari turned to see a man with grey short hair and glasses appeared in a grey suit as well. He looked in his early thirties but still had mature good-looks for a dude his age.

"Uh, Who are you?" Asked Peari.

"Oh, sorry." Replied the man, "My name is Takamichi T. Takahata. I'm here to take you to the dean of Mahora academy. If you would please follow me, Mr. Springfield."

"No need for the Mr. Don't wanna feel old like you are." Peari smirked as he walked ahead of Takahata, leaving him to chuckle to himself.

_**-NEXT-**_

The two headed straight to the dean's office after all the students had entered their classrooms. The dean's very office was that of a Northern old room with many luxurious designs and a few couches here, and there. There was a large window behind the dean's desk and a strange lamp shade as well.

"Ah, you've come." Said an old man at the desk. He had a monk extended head with a long top knot, a long goatee with long eyebrows as well. He wore monk casual clothes as well, and did the Pai Mei thing with the beard stroking. "So then, you are the trouble maker I've heard so much about, correct?"

No words were said, it was silent for a minute…Then Peari instantly appeared behind the dean, as quick as lightning! Then he felt the dean's head "Did it hurt getting it stretched like that?"

But Peari's feeling on the dean's head ended with a smack to the head by the dean himself. "Now then," Said the Dean, "Let's get underway. Peari Springfield, you have been brought here on parole for your acts of anarchy and rebellious nature."

"Guilty." Peari smiled. "Just can't keep myself from a little excitement every once in a while."

"Well, that's good to hear." The dean smiled. Peari was a bit caught off guard by this. Usually when Peari wants to have a little fun, everyone is against it. "So then, I was told I can ask you to do whatever I please, so long as you do well enough to improve your little mischief streak. Therefore, your task is to become the new homeroom teacher of class 2-A as of today."

Peari said nothing for the first few seconds, but finally he could only stand there with a confused expression on his face and the only word that was produced in his head was; "Eh?"

"It is as I have said, Peari Springfield-kun." Said the Dean "I would like you to take Takahata-sensei's place as the teacher for class 2-A. That doesn't seem too—"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time, but…teacher?" PEari questioned, "You gotta be kidding, right? Me? A teacher?"

"True, I will admit it does seem a bit far-fetched, however the judge has told me much about your academic skills." The Dean reminded him, "Though you don't attend school as much as you should, he tells me that your I.Q. is beyond that of most professors in college."

"So I have a bit of a photographic memory, big whoop." Peari shrugged, "That still doesn't mean I wanna be a freakin' teacher."

"Oh come now. There are many benefits to being a teacher." The dean tried to persuade him. "Think of all the experiences you'll have with the students."

"Don't care." Peari said flat out.

"You'll get to get a good look around campus."

"Don't like big places." Peari said as an excuse. "Just forget it. Nothing you say or do will make me stay here any longer then I need to."

"Really?" The dean said with a small smile forming on his lips, "Not even if I told you about your _true_ purpose here?"

Peari suddenly looked back at the elderly man with confusion and his arms crossed, "Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Dean?"

"Well you see; the Mahora newspaper club has been getting strange reports of victims being bitten on the neck and their blood drained a bit." The dean explained, "It's unknown as to whose causing this or why, but it is safe to assume that the attacker is—"

"A vampire, right?" Peari finished.

"Precisely." The dean nodded. "And judging by the number of attacks, I'd say a very hungry one at that. It appears this vampire has an interest in only the students of class 2-A."

"And let me guess; that'll be the class I teach?"

"You _are _a genius." The dean chuckled while massaging his beard.

"So basically I'm here to make sure Edward Cullen out there doesn't snatch up the moody high school girls, right? Doesn't sound too hard." Peari said with a smile on his face. "Plus, if this gets me out of wizard prison, then I'm all good with this little baby sitting service. Still being a teacher sounds like a bit of a drag."

"I guarantee you won't think that when you actually meet your class." Takahata smiled, "Trust me; I was their teacher last year."

"And there you have it; you have your true reason for being here along with an offer for a job as a teacher." The dean confirmed, "So, what do you say?"

Peari sighed in defeat; there really was no other way around this decision. "Welp, guess you'll be calling me Peari-sensei for a while."

"Splendid!" The dean smiled.

"BUT! If I'm gonna be a teacher, some demands are in order." Peari said while pacing and listing off demands. "First; I want a 30% pay check. None of this cheap pay that teachers get these days. Second; I'm gonna need a weapon conduit; something I can pour my magic into and use it as a sort of conductor for now. Oh, and third; can I have a place to practice my magic powers?"

"Of course. Maybe to the first, yes to the second, and I'll find a place for you soon." Said the dean, "But before that a question for you."

"Shoot." Peari said as he stopped pacing.

"How would you like to marry my granddaughter someday?"

"W-What?" Asked a confused Peari, "Uhh…you sure you want someone like me with your granddaughter? I've never even seen her yet."

Then the door opened up as a high school girl entered into the room. She had brunette long hair and brown eyes. She seemed to have a rather happy and go-lucky aura about her. "Oh, grandfather. I see you're talking to someone."

"Ah, speak of the devil. Konoka, right on time." Said the dean as Peari's eyebrow went up at the sight of the cute brunette. Peari then smirked as he thought, "_Mmm, hello cutie~_."

She saw Peari and smiled at him, "Oh. Hello there, little boy. What might you be doing here?" She asked so nicely, that Peari had no choice but to answer with a smile. "Uh, sorry to fool you, but I'm not a little boy. I'm practically the same age as you."

"EEH?-! really? But you look so young!" The girl said with surprise in her tone.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Peari chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Anyway the reason I'm really here is to be a teacher."

"T-Teacher?-!" She exclaimed. Then Takahata continued with the explanation. "Yes. This boy, Peari Springfield, is the new homeroom teacher of class 2-A. "

"W-Wow!" The brunette said, "Amazing! Well I should introduce myself. My name is Konoe Konoka. The dean is my grandfather, Konoe Konoemon. It's nice to meet you, Peari-sensei."

"Wait, you're the dean's granddaughter?"

"Yes, I—wait a minute, why do you ask?" Konoka then gave a look towards her grandfather that screamed accusing. However the dean simply broke eye contact and whistled like he was an innocent old man. Despite this, Konoka could only sigh and look back to Peari with her natural happy smile. "Well if you really are the teacher for my class, all I can tell you is good luck."

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around." Peari chuckled.

_**-NEXT-**_

Minutes later after Konoka went to her class, Peari and Takahata strolled down the empty hallway to the famous (and infamous) class 2-A. Peari had decided to change into something more to his liking; He was now wearing, not a suit, but instead, wore a black sleeveless vest over a red dress shirt, black long pants, and black sneakers. The sleeves were rolled up a bit and a chain dangled from his right pocket.

"That's quite the fashion choice you got there." Takahata complimented.

"Yeah, gotta have _some_ style." Peari smirked, "So tell me, you're a mage too, right?"

"Yes. I knew your father a long time ago. He was a master at being a mage of all types of spells. I must say though, he was pretty cocky at times though."

"Good ol' dad." Joked Peari, "So why is this class 2-A so talked about? Are they mean or something?"

"Far from it, but some can be…a handful." Takamichi warned with a small chuckle, "Scratch that; ALL of them are a handful, but they're all good girls nonetheless."

"Hmm, interesting." Peari nodded. "Now I'm even more curious as to how they are."

"Oh, before I forget. Here you go." Takahata then handed Peari a notebook, to which he opened it to see the pictures, names, and seats of his students; all of them being cute girls. He noticed one of the pictures had a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and glasses on. It was in fact that same girl Peari ran into earlier; Chisame Hasegawa. He cursed many times in his mind at the fact that that harsh ass girl was gonna be one of his students, but said, "Hmm. So then, these are my students?"

"Correct. Try not to hit on them too much. You might encourage them."

"No promises." Peari smirked as he was thinking in his head "_Let's see, do her…do her…do her…lose the pigtails and we'll talk…do her…do her…_"

Peari finally closed his attendance book and took a deep breath as he opened the door of the already murmuring classroom. As he walked in, he quickly saw an entire class of high school girls, all more beautiful then the next! His roster certainly wasn't wrong; he really was going to contemplate doing at least one of them.

However that thought quickly left his head when he noticed a chalkboard eraser fell from the top of the door, plummeting to his head. However Peari easily caught the eraser before it fell on him.

"Well, that was odd." Peari said, but unfortunately, it wasn't over.

As he walked in, he tripped a wire and all of a sudden, an empty water bucket came flying down on him, but Peari simply threw the eraser up at it. From there Peari spun once to catch the bucket by its handle and let the eraser fly right into it. Then, toy arrows came flying at Peari at top speed in front of him, but Peari threw the bucket at the arrows as they went into the bucket instantly. Peari finally held the bucket by a finger and spun it like a basketball as he made it to his teaching desk.

"Sorry." He said with a smirk on his face, "It'll take more than that to- -" Before he could even finish, he was met with a large yellow bath pan slamming right to the side of his face!

"Yes! It worked!" Yelled a pink haired student who looked the age that people mistake Peari to be. Then Peari got up, rubbing his face from that impact of pain and face-planting. "Well…can't win 'em all…" Peari mumbled.

The girls then realized that the, supposed to be old man teacher, was a boy of (what they assumed) ten-years-old.

"O-Oh, a kid!" Said one of the students. Then a few of them came to him, and tried to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?-! We're sorry!" Said one of the students, "We thought you were the teacher!"

"Well, here's the funny thing. I think you all might wanna sit down for this one." Said Takahata, "Peari-kun?"

"Got it." Peari said as everyone returned to their seats. It was an awkward silence within the class as everyone simply stared at Peari, who was at the front desk. You'd think a normal boy would be stuttering, sweating, and be a bit nervous…but Peari wasn't normal.

"GOOD MORNING!" Peari proclaimed happily which made some of the students jump in their seats! "Now that I have your attention, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Peari Leek Springfield. I'll be your homeroom and English teacher for a while. To be honest, I'm not use to all this teaching crap, so I'll do my best. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Again there was that awkward silence as nothing was said at all. He took a quick glance towards the brown haired glasses girl, who seemed absolutely shocked at the fact that out of all the teachers she had to have in this hectic classroom, it had to be this brat!

Then all of a sudden, almost all of the girls in the class just ganged on him and began hugging him saying, "WOW! HE'S SO CUTE!"

"Hey, how old are you?" asked one of the girls.

"Fifteen years old." Said Peari happily. Suddenly all the girls looked at Peari like he had said something way out of the left field. "I know, surprising, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Said another student, "You look so young for a fifteen year old! Where'd you come from? Your nationality!"

"American, but I lived in Wales for a while." Peari said.

"Wow. Quite the adventure you have, De gozaru." Said another student.

"Well, I was raised by my sister for a while in America, and then I moved to the Wales." Peari said with a shrug. "I get around…in more ways than one~" Peari said with a wink.

This more than easily made the girl's blush for more than one reason; the fact that he was as cute as a kid, but had the capacity to flirt like an older boy was almost too much for them to handle. As a result, one question came after another as some of the girls ganged up around him and tried to bear hug him to no end! Peari felt a bit taken back by the excitement of the class itself. Not that he was too overtaken by them. He was actually as happy as they were, answering every question as if nothing was wrong. From how smart he was, to what his horoscope was.

"_Alright, looks like I'm all good."_ Thought Peari with a sigh of relief, _"And to think; I was worried—"_

Then out of nowhere, Peari was suddenly picked up by the collar in a very forceful manner! He was then sat on one of the desk as he now was face-to-face with a girl with long orange hair in long pig tails being held by small bells. She also had heterochromia with green and blue eyes. She seemed angry about something as she stared daggers at Peari. "N-No way…! I won't accept that! There's no way I'll accept some kid as my teacher instead of Takahata-sensei!"

"Asuna, come on now!" Konoka reasoned with, but that wasn't going to stop the orange haired girl from wanting to rant forever.

"Explain now, kid! How the hell did you get to be a teacher anyway?-!" Asuna yelled shaking Peari around, violently.

"Stop shaking me!" Peari yelled back as she kept shaking! "And I'm not a kid, I'm your age, Y' know!"

"That's enough!" said another student slamming her hand on her desk. She had blond long hair and green eyes. She was in fact very attractive. "Instead of being such a violent monkey, Asuna-san, why don't you let go of our new professor."

Asuna turned to the blond haired girl, quite annoyed and angered by that comment from the blond girl, but never the less stopped shaking Peari. Of course, the blond ignored Asuna and talked calmly to Peari, "Peari-sensei, I've heard that you graduated from Harvard in America and that you are, in fact, a genius. Teaching has nothing to do with age. So we are honored to have you as a homeroom teacher."

"Thanks, um..." He looked in his roster to find the name of the girl, "Yukihiro Ayaka."

"Humph. What's up with the good girl act, Inchou?" Said Asuna, rudely as she let go of Peari.

"Act?" Ayaka said, "It's only understandable that I look like a nice girl on the outside, because I _am_ a nice girl on the inside."

Then Asuna got close to her and whispered, "Nice girl, huh? Last time I checked nice girls aren't Shouta-kon?"(Someone who likes little boys)

"Oh here we go_…"_ Takamichi muttered.

Ayaka blushed a bit and began to show true emotions as the two fought each other, from pulling hair and grabbing collars! Half the entire class made a crowd to see them fight; cheering to the person they want to win! "Don't give me that crap!" Yelled Ayaka, "We all know about your old man fetish going on with you!"

"Why don't you shut up, you damn Pervert!" Yelled Asuna as they went on with fighting and arguing! Peari simply stood there, staring at the fight going on, wondering how he was ever going to stop them from their fighting!

"Hey!" Takamichi called out, "That's enough, you two!" Unfortunately, no one could hear him at all as they were all to focused on Asuna and Ayaka going all Mortal Kombat on each other! "Ok, gotta break this up." Said Tkamichi, cracking his knuckles.

However he was stopped by a small hand in front of him. He looked down to see Peari was the one who stopped Takahata.

"Leave this to me, Takamichi. They _are _my students after all." Peari said with a kind smile on his face.

Peari then pushed his way through the small crowd of students, and finally got to the two fighting girls in the circular middle. Peari then grabbed both the girls by the arm, to their great surprise, and with very little effort from him, threw the two middle school girls up into the air! Both were speechless as to what had just happened, but quickly regained conscious of the situation as they both fell on their butts hard to the ground!

"Ow!" Asuna yelled, "W-What the hell was that?-!" Her eyes fell upon their red haired American boy of a teacher.

"Sorry, you two were just getting on my nerve so much that I just had no choice _but_ to throw you to the curve. You understand right?" Peari said with an almost slick smirk on his face.

The girls stared at this boy in astonishment at how he stopped them both just by throwing them.

"Well then everyone. Time to your seats."Peari smiled kindly, "Because your first day of class will now begin."

Everyone did as such as they were preparing to get to their seats, still talking amongst themselves about their new teacher's amazing skill just now. However a certain glasses wearing girl didn't find it all that impressive as she was too glued to her laptop to pay attention in the far back.

"Che, of all the teachers I had to have…" Chisame scoffed to herself "This is gonna be a long semester..."


	2. 2: The Teacher is Discovered!

**Mahou Sensei Pearima!**

**Hey guys! Alitolexlto here. Here's chapter 2 of my remake of a fanfic; Pearima. For this one I took some scenes out, added new ones, and made changes left and right along with adding more dialogue. You could say I've been busy. Plus there's Finals here in College so that eats up my time considerably. Anywho, let's continue on with this story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu's stuff, not mine. Other stuff belong to their owners like the music and some of the lines used.**

**Chapter 2: The Teacher is Discovered!**

The day had calmed down a bit with the class being able to return to their proper seats. All the beautiful high school girls sat in their desk and stared right at their cute, fifteen-year-old teacher who looked like a cute ten-year-old.

"Well Peari," Said Takahata, going out the door, "The rest is up to you, good luck."

"Thanks, Mr. 51-but-trying-to-pass-off-as-35. You will be missed." Peari said wittily. He was obviously enjoying Takahata's annoyed face as he closed the door. Now it was just Peari and his class.

It felt as if Peari was being stared at by a pack of wild beast in heat, about to pounce on their next victim. Peari was no stranger to wondering female eyes, but this takes the cake when you are being ogled at by 31 high school girls at once!

"Wow…"Peari chuckled, "I can practically taste the awkward. So how 'bout this; you don't know me, and obviously I haven't memorized any of your names yet." Peari closed the book that was on his desk. "So instead, let's just make this a "get to know each other class, huh?"

The class was confused for a moment. Most times class would begin right away when getting to your first day of school. They assumed it was an American thing and didn't bother to question. They all agreed as each one introduced themselves to Peari. He felt he was really starting to know the students. This was good for two reasons; the first is just in case one of them could shed light on this vampire attacks, and the second for possible dating material.

"So Peari-_sensei _I got a question." Asked one of the students in the back with a very uninterested tone. Obviously by the way she sounded, Peari knew this was Chisame. "How exactly did you get picked as a teacher for our class? Doesn't seem right that some punk/brat be a teacher for a high school."

A lot of the other students agreed with the brown haired glasses wearing girl and looked back to Peari in questioning.

"Good question." Peari said, as he got off his desk, and then began to sound confident with a smirk on his face. "Probably cause I'm just that fly. A modern day James Dean."

"James Dean?" The students said simultaneously.

"Jeez, you guys are so far behind." Peari chuckled as he started strolling through the first row. "James Dean was a movie star a long time ago. He was the cool dude who always style as sharp as his tongue…In fact, some say his tongue was his…_best _attribute."

Peari stood behind Ayaka's seat as she lightly relaxed his arms over the blond's shoulders and slowly placed his own cheek on to her beat red cheek. "Some say I sort of share his traits." He said softly and almost seductively as he now side glanced into Ayaka's eyes. "What do ya say, Incho-san? Why don't we test how sharp my tongue _really _is."

Ayaka blushed heavily and was completely surrendered to Peari's deep gaze and almost threw herself at him! But then a smack could be heard, as Asuna punched Peari right in the head while blushing herself!

"What was that for?" Peari said, seeming to not be affected by the punch at all. A first for Asuna since her punches always had people aching.

"T-That's what you get for being so "_friendly_" like that! I thought you were supposed to be a teacher!" Asuna accused.

"Yeah, well I'm also all your ages, so what can you do?" Peari joked,"You don't have to hold a grudge on me just because I replaced old man Taka-Taka."

"Take that back!" Asuna yelled as she grabbed Peari by the collar in anger, ready to sock him one good. "God! This is why I hate brats like you! W-Well—guys like you! There's no way I'll accept you as a teacher!"

"Yeah, keep 'em coming, sweetie. I can take the heat." Peari smirked as he grabbed Asuna's hand tightly. Asuna was about to retaliate, however she suddenly felt a slight burning on her hand that grasped Peari. The burning increased until it was beginning to become undeniable painful and finally Asuna let Peari go as she shook her hand in pain.

"There. See? Everything's cool now, right?" Peari smiled. Everyone else in class also got a good laugh out of Asuna's sudden change in violent tendencies.

Meanwhile Chisame stared daggers at Peari from the far back of her desk. She was already frustrated as is due to her public life getting in the way of her private life these days, but also at her chagrin for that early morning meeting and her skirt flying up. "_God, I hope this kid gets fired quick…_" Chisame thought bitterly. "_And it's so stupid of everyone to just be okay with all this. And how the hell did Asuna get burned just by touching that guy's hand? What's up with that?_"

The rest of the entire lesson was filled with more talk of summer vacations, and looking forward to having a guy their age for a homeroom teacher. For some it was a pretty cool thing having someone their age to relate to as their instructor. For others it was rather uncomfortable because…he still looked ten.

Peari was being flirted on by some of the students, but Peari simply flirted back with his usual American style of flirtation that seemed a bit too much for the girls of this high school class. However Asuna still didn't trust him all that much. Something was wrong here, and Asuna knew it. The final bell finally rang, and class let out.

"Alright class!" Peari said at his desk, "This day was fun, but tomorrow we gotta do the boring work load. Don't slack off, alright?" Everyone agreed as they walked out the classrooms. Peari himself also walked out of his classroom as he met with Takahata, who was waiting for Peari outside. Peari noticed Takahata holding something long and wrapped in cloth. "Ah, Peari. How'd it go for your first day?"

"Honest thoughts?" Peari said, "It was- -"

"O-Oh Takahata-sensei!" Suddenly, Asuna appeared from the classroom to shove Peari out of the way to tell Takahata how it went! "I-It went fine! Just fine! I-I was with him all the way, so it was no problem at all! Right, Peari-sensei?"

"Uh…yeah, sure. Just fine." Peari agreed with a small smile. Then Takahata patted Asuna's shoulder and said, "That's good. Keep up the good work, you two."

"O-Ok!" Asuna said as he turned his attention to Peari. Then Asuna rubbed her shoulder and blushed at how Takahata just thanked her like that.

"Peari-kun, I got you that special item you asked for." Takamichi whispered, presenting him with the long cloth. "Hope you like it. It was all we could produce for you right now, so you'll have to be patient."

"Well it's something at least." Peari shrugged as he grabbed the long clothed item. It felt quite hard but otherwise light. It was also a bit smooth. "What is it?"

"You'll see when you open it." Takamichi winked as he walked off. "Well I'll be leaving. I got my own class to teach." And with that Takamichi waved and was on his way.

Peari looked back at Asuna who was still entranced by Takamichi's thank you to her."Well aren't you just the lovey-dovey type."

Asuna snapped out of it and stared at Peari with an annoyed expression and said, "Shut up, you asshole. I still don't except you as a teacher."

**-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**

Later that day, Peari, wearing a fur hooded coat, decided to sit outside, and take in the beautiful day Japan had to offer along with Mahora academy's beautiful girls who were running off to the courtyard to play volleyball.

"Whew." Peari exhaled as he leaned on the statue waterfall behind him. "God, I'm tired. I wonder if I did alright today. Hmm…I got to really get a good handle on all this vampire stuff soon before night comes again. Not only that, but I gotta deal with that girl's attitude. What a pain."

Peari then took out his roster book, and opened to his student's page. He saw that the ginger pigtail girl was named Kagurazaka Asuna. Peari then took out a marker, and wrote on that roster, devil horns on Asuna's head, and wrote on the side "Bitch face" and "no filter."

"Ha!" Peari laughed, "Suck on that!"

As he was enjoying ridiculing a student for his entertainment, he happen to glance over to the staircase way ahead of him and saw a girl with dark purple hair with her bangs covering her eyes in a school coat. She was carrying a ton of books in her arms that made it hard to even see in front of herself.

"That girl…I know her." Peari said, as he looked in his roster to see who it was. "No. 27, Miyazaki Nodoka. Emo girl. That's way too many books to be carrying at once. She's probably gonna—"

Suddenly, Nodoka missed one of the steps on the stairs and had begun to stumble over her own feet. Not only were the books able to shift her own weight, but she then tripped over the edge of the stair case and was heading towards the ground, screaming as she was falling!

"Oh, shit!" Peari hissed as he dropped everything he had, and grabbed the clothed item! He wasted no time in removing the cloth and simply pointed it at the falling Nodoka as if time seemed to slow down for both her and the rest of the world. The cloth unwrapped itself, to reveal a long shinai, or bamboo sword that is usually used in kendo! Peari had not time to question and simply Peari muttered, "_Ignitum_."

Suddenly, a small blast of fire shot from Peari's shinai and shot right at Nodoka just before she was about to hit the ground! However this fire didn't burn her, but rather embedded her into its flames and kept her in a laid position. She was frozen in the air while her books fell to the ground. Then Peari disappeared where he stood and re-appeared to Nodoka to be able to catch her before she fell and the fire depleted. Peari had Nodoka in his arms, lifting her bridal style. "You okay, Emo girl?"

She said nothing. She simply fidgeted and muttered, but all in all, she was unconscious. Even so, Peari sighed of relief that he was able to make it in time. He looked at the unconscious girl and got a good look at her face. He couldn't help but admit that she unnaturally cute when her hair didn't cover her closed eyes. He almost wanted to wake her up to see those eyes. "Oh well…this could've been worse…"

"Well now, aren't you the hero?"

Peari's eyes shot open wide as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see someone standing there. Upon further inspection it was actually a young Irish girl that seemed to be about ten years old with long blond hair and blue piercing eyes. She was dressed in the Mahora middle school uniform like his students; however she instead had black long stockings. Her skin was very pale, but her smirk with health…and sinister.

"Hello Peari Springfield." The girl said sardonically. "Or should I say "_Fire Spitter_" Springfield?"

Peari could only say one thing that ultimately swam in his mind at that one moment. "Oooh shit…"


	3. 3: Secrets revealed

**Mahou Sensei Pearima!**

**What up peps? This is Alitolexlto! And here's the next chapter to come your way. It might take me a while to update because I've got other fanfic I want to work on. Plus it's gonna be Christmas soon, and I'm going home from college on a plane. Plus back at home my computer sucks, so it might take a while before anything new comes.**

**But anyway, let's get into this fanfic shall we?**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me. Other stuff belongs to their owners.**

**Chapter 3: Secrets revealed**

Peari only stood there, completely stuck with Nodoka in his arms as this new blond girl appeared at the worst time. Not only was he discovered by someone already, but he was also at risk of looking like some pervert if someone else appeared.

The blond girl simply giggled and said. "Don't worry Peari, I have always known you were a mage. It wasn't too difficult to discover. I sensed your aura the second you stepped foot on campus. Though I must say, I'm rather disappointed that you would allow your secret to be discovered so easily."

"Really now?" Peari said, cocking an eyebrow and a smirk forming on his lips. "Cause it seems like you're the one whose fucked up."

Suddenly, Peari vanished into thin air as Nodoka's unconscious body was left floating in the air and slowly descending to the ground!

"What?-!"

That was the only thing the blond girl could say before she felt something hard slam right into her gut! She looked down to see it was the end of a shinai, thrust into her stomach and being held by a grinning red haired boy.

"_Et ignis iacula_!" Peari chanted. Suddenly, the shinai glowed a fiery red aura and suddenly from its tip shot a concentrated blast of fire that sent the blond girl off her feet and sent her flying into the trees on the other side of the grounds! The blast had destroyed a few of the trees along with the blond haired girl!

From there, Peari placed the shinai on his back (it stayed there almost magnetically) and quickly aided Nodoka by catching her in his arms before she was inches from the ground. He then stood back up and looked at the handiwork of his with a satisfied smile on his face. "Instagram worthy." He looked back at Nodoka, seeing she was still unconscious and wasn't disturbed at all. "God, do you sleep through this whole chapter? Oh, well. At least that's taken care of…or so I think, right?"

Peari quickly felt a sharply cold feeling push into his neck by its side. Peari's eyes glanced down to see it was a long rapier made entirely of ice. Peari didn't have to turn around to know who the sword holder was. He could already feel her dark aura freezing his back and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." The blond girl said with interest in Peari's abilities. "I almost assumed you'd be a weak little pawn to do with what I will. But it appears I was mistaken, wasn't I?"

"Most people are." Peari said with a rather serious expression on his face, "So is this the part where you threaten me to stay out of your way as you go on to sucking neck, vampire?"

"Ah, so you've caught on, I see." The ice girl replied egotistically. She then slipped her free hand onto the unconscious Nodoka's shin. Her very grip on her leg began to freeze painfully, making Nodoka fidget a bit and the pain showing on her unconscious face. "Well you'd be correct. I am a dreaded creature of the night who feeds on the beautiful maidens of Mahora academy like the one in your arms. I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

Peari's eyes widened at this revelation in shock with a hint of trembling in his body. Evangeline noticed this and felt her confidence go up tenfold. He was in overwhelming fear over her and she was enjoying it greatly. "You're trembling. Do you truly fear me having to do battle with you? As expected from—"

"Fear…The hell're you talking about?" Peari said as he looked over his shoulder to Evangeline. Eva's smile faded into an expression of pure perturbed feelings.

That smile…the smile on his lips…it was almost…terrifying. It almost seemed to even exceed her own. The pure euphoria he seemed to feel knowing that he would possibly have to fight someone as powerful as Evangeline A.K. McDowell was beyond the greatest form of joy he's felt in a long time.

"I'm so. Fucking. Ready!" Peari said, his sadistic grin growing the more he thought about fighting such a powerful being.

This feeling…the burning feeling he was giving was beyond anything she's felt in such a long time. It was terrifying, but…also exhilarating. For years she's looked for someone to match her skills and sadistic lust for battle. And now she has finally found him…again.

"So it's a battle you desire is it?" Evangeline said with a sinister grin on her face that rivaled Peari's. "You really are as fight crazy as your title perceives you, _Fire Spitter_ Springfield."

"I aim to please." Peari smiled with a flirtatious wink.

Evangeline could only chuckle under her breath. He switched his own emotions so quickly that she wouldn't have believed just a few seconds ago, he had the grin of a killer. "So witty…just like your father was."

Peari's smile faded quick into a rather confused expression towards this vampire girl. "My father? What do you know about my dad?"

"Another time perhaps." Evangeline said as she made the blade to Peari's neck vanish and released her freezing grip on Nodoka's leg, allowing the pain to go away. "If I were you, young Peari Spiringfield, I'd continue to watch my back. Because you'll never know when I might be lurking, ready to suck you dry."

"And I'll be ready to melt that ice queen attitude of yours." Peari smirked looking forward again.

"We'll see…we'll see."

Peari then heard a whooshing sound, only to look over his shoulder again and find that Evangeline was nowhere to be found anymore. It appeared she vanished in thin air with no trail to possibly follow. He looked up into the sky as well, only to once again find nothing but the blue skies.

Peari sighed as he said, "Well…at least I found the vampire…still…" Peari's smile came back on his lips, "…at least I'm gonna have some fun around here…but first, let's deal with you, sleeping beau—" He then looked back at the unconscious girl, only to find that she wasn't so unconscious after all. In fact, her eyes were wide open and her face was particularly red.

"S-S-Sensei…!-?" Nodoka said with a terrified look in her eyes.

Peari was frozen. He didn't know what to say at this moment in time. However he did know that if he says the wrong thing, he'll be at risk of being called names he's all too familiar with. "U-Um…Emo—I-I mean Nodoka…How much did you just see there?"

"W-Wha—?"

Before the shy girl could answer, Peari suddenly felt something hard slam into the back of his head with no sense of mercy held back in the swing! Because of this, Peari accidently dropped Nodoka and quickly looked back to see who it was! "Hey, what's up with yo—?-!"

"Shut up, and come with me!"

Suddenly, Peari was yanked off his own feet and was being carried like a bag under this new comer's shoulder! By the looks of it she also had his bag in her other arm, which could have been what she hit Peari with.

The two ran off from the scene, leaving Nodoka rather confused and on the ground trying to gather what had just happened.

"J-Just now…" Nodoka said confused. "T-That was…Hasegawa-san?"

**-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**

Meanwhile behind the Main Mahora academy building, the glasses wearing Chisame had taken Peari and held him to the brick wall, holding him up by the collar threateningly.

"Whoa. If we're gonna do this, then at least wait till we're a bit older." Peari said, trying to joke, but it was ineffective to Chisame at the moment.

"I-I saw…" Muttered Chisame.

"Eh?"

"I SAW IT ALL!-!" Yelled Chisame yelled almost hysterically, "Just what the hell was all that?-! You shot a fireball out of that bamboo sword!-! A-And then Evangeline appeared behind you with some ice sword! It was like something out of an anime or something! You're not normal at all! You're some kind of superhero?-! What are you, Natsu's bastard child or something?-!"

"Well I am _someone's_ bastard child, but that's not important." Peari said, " Now if you let me go, I'll tell you everything you want to—"

"No! No! Uh-uh, I don't wanna hear it!" Chisame yelled letting go of Peari and covering her ears tightly while pacing around. "No! No, that wasn't real! That was all a dream, right?-! Y-Yeah, I must have been imaging all of it! T-There's no way that this kind of stuff exist! It's scientifically impossible for stuff like this to be real!-! It was all my imagination from not getting enough sleep last night!-! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!"

"Not the first girl to dream about me." Peari smirked.

"Shut the hell up, okay?-!" Chisame shrieked loudly. Despite this, she quickly took a deep breath while trying to regain her composure and make sense of all this. "Okay…Okay…So let me see if I got this right; you…are some…mage, right?"

"Got it, sweetie; I'm a mage. Sent here for a mission and…other reasons." Peari shamefully admitted, "But anyway, if you can just not tell anyone about this—"

"THE HELL I WON'T!-!" Chisame yelled, "You so deserve to be found out!"

"Fine…" Peari said rather menacingly. "You leave me no choice."

"Wh-What?" Chisame said cautiously.

"Now that you know who I am…" Peari said as grabbed his bag to dig into it, "Guess I gotta make it so you won't talk."

"Wait, What?" Chisame questioned. Peari had pulled out a strange thing to be holding in your bag; it was a rather tight and prickly rope. "W-What are you…?"

"Just hold still…" Peari said as he tightened his grip on the rope and gave Chisame the most sadistic of grins he could offer. "…**_It'll make this easier._**"

Throughout the entire campus, a loud scream was heard, and thus a new rumor was started that day; "_The Screaming Banshee of the Back of Mahora_."

**-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**

The day became the evening as the sun was setting upon a certain two teens who appeared from behind the school. Chisame said nothing at all…in fact she felt as though she had no life within her anymore. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, however the marks on her body under her clothes were all too prevalent.

"Well…"Peari said chuckling, "That was fun."

"Fun…Fun…FUN?-!-!" Chisame shrieked as she once again tanked Peari by the collar in uncontrollable rage. "Don't you even begin to talk to me about fun! Do you even begin to understand what you've just done to me!-?" What you did could be considered sexual harassment! I could have you freakin' arrested for what you've done!-! Not only for sexual assault, but also you getting fired from your job as a teacher!-!"

"Oh, you loved it." Peari said with a smirk on his lips. "Especially when the ropes finally came off; pure orgasm face."

"Sh-Shut up!-!" Chisame yelled with red cheeks. "Why, damnit?-! Why are you in my life?-! Why have you come here and totally destroyed my chances of a normal life and being alone from my insane class?-! Hell, I could have even grown up with all my brain cells intact, get a good job, and even find a boyfriend!"

"Like you HAVE a chance…" Peari mumbled.

"THE HELL'D YOU SAY?-!"

"Nothing…" Peari sighed, "Look, I didn't come here to mess up your social life. The truth is…I'm on parole…of some sort." Peari decided not to tell Chisame of the vampire thing. It was best he keep that under wraps for him to deal with. Plus he wanted to have fun fighting Evangeline, not babysit some moody girl.

Chisame stared at Peari with a questioning expression and put him down slowly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm on mage parole." Peari explained, "Y'see, I'm kind of considered a delinquent or vigilante in my hometown in England, and I was sent here to Mahora as a sort of parole. But apparently my parole involves being a teacher instead. And so…"

"…And so you're now our teacher as a way to pay for your crimes. In other words, you're just a street rat who gets into trouble." Chisame said with snide smirk, "Now I should _SO_ snitch on you for this."

"And if you do, I'll just make a repeat of today's _breather_." Peari said with deviance in his tone and grin. Chisame's body trembled in fear of that scarring new experience. She even began fuming with rage that he would even say that. However she calmed down a bit, and got close to Peari threateningly. "Okay then. I won't say a word about this. BUT! You stay away from me with all this magic crap, and in no way get me involved in any strange ass shit that could possibly get me killed! Also, make absolutely _NO _contact with me whatsoever! Just leave me alone, alright?-!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause it's not like I'm a _teacher_ of _your class_ or anything, right?' Peari said with obvious snark.

As much as Chisame wanted to yell at him again, she couldn't help but agree with him on that. As long as he was her teacher, she couldn't avoid him like she wants to. Plus, if she tries to rat him out, most likely she'll have more than Peari to worry about. If there's one mage, there must be hundreds. Just thinking about the mages that will come after her for revealing this secret was—no! She didn't want to even accept the fact that magic or mages are real!

"Y'know what, never mind!"Chisame then took a step away from him and said, "Only in class will I have to see your face, but after that, no connection with me whatsoever, got it?-!."

"Yeah yeah…" Peari said lazily.

**-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**

Meanwhile, walking quickly across the school campus was a certain pig tailed ginger holding small bags tightly in her grasp. She seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere and was in a hurry.

"Jeez, I can't believe we have to throw a party for that brat!" Asuna mumbled to herself, "What makes him so damn special anyway? Just because he's new? When Takahata-sensei became our teacher we didn't have a party for him! God, what a pest that brat is! Well, it doesn't matter. What matters to me is that I'll finally do it…me finally confessing to Takahata-sensei…"

Suddenly, Asuna's cheeks grew red of bashfulness. Just the reaction he'd make or how she would do it was enough to make her go red in the face instantly. "_W-Wait a minute…!_" Asuna thought, stopping in her tracks. "_H-How am I even going to be able to confess to him…? I-I haven't even c-confessed to boy yet…s-so how can I be able to confess to someone like Tkahata-sensei?-!_"

"I said don't walk so close with me!"

"Where the hell else am I supposed to walk then?"

Asuna was pulled out of her thoughts when she happened to come across two familiar people walking together towards her. One of them, of course, being the last person she wanted to see right now. "_Oh great, it's him again._" Asuna thought spitefully as at Peari who was accompanying Chisame. "_Of all the people I didn't feeling like seeing, why did it—wait a second!_" Asuna suddenly thought of something that might work for her!

**-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**

"So…run this by me again?" Peari asked the dual pigtailed ginger. She had brought Peari into the small empty library of the main Mahora academy building. Luckily for them, there was no one else there at the time and the actual time for the school to close wasn't until much later on.

"S-Seriously, you want me to repeat myself?" Asuna said in embarrassment but still trying to sound annoyed. "You see…I-I might have to face Takahata-sensei again soon…"

"Okaaay?"

"A-And well…I-I don't want it to be awkward for us…when I…tell him something…"

"something? What is it you want to…?" Peari was about to ask, but it all came quickly in only a matter of seconds what she was referring to. And as his response to that, Peari could only put on his greatest shit-eating grin as he said cooingly. "Aww, you really got a thing for old man Takamichi!~"

"Don't call him old!-!" Asuna yelled, "S-So will you help me out, or not?-! You _ARE _my sensei, right?-! S-So help me with this problem!"

Peari was beginning to get a little fed up with constantly having to deal with bossy girls here. He hoped that not all his students were gonna be so angsty and tsundere all over him. But at the same time, he was rather curious himself as to what Takamichi's reaction would even be. What better way to see it all blow up in her face then to at least help her out.

"Well, I got nothing better to do." Peari shrugged with a smile on his face. "Let's get a confession out of you."

"Really?-! I-I mean don't think this is because I accept you as a teacher or anything…!" Asuna made clear, before breathing in lightly and calming down a little. "…Let me practice with you, alright?"

"Uh…Okay?"

"G-Good…Now then…" Peari stood on a few books to reach Asuna's height or at the very least, appear as a fifteen year old's actual height. "A-Alright…"

"Come on, Asuna-kun. Just relax." Peari smiled, trying his best to sound like the real deal.

"Shut up..." Asuna mumbled, "L-Let's just do this…"

Asuna took a deep breath, and then removed her bells that held her pigtails, and her long hair fell, flowing with the small breeze from the opened window in the library to reveal…she was actually more beautiful with her hair down and her eyes became a tender stare that visibly surprised Peari. He didn't expect to be charmed easily, but this…this made Peari feel something… A feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I love you."

Those words took Peari by surprise as he couldn't even realize what he was doing at all. He simply stared at her, completely hypnotized by the very tenderness of her words and glance alone. Then Asuna turned her back to Peari and continued.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner...I was…scared of what you might say…" Asuna begin to feel something weld up in her eyes. She was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious. "I kept all my feelings in like some foolish girl, I…I just didn't want you to think…to think I was weak… I didn't want you to think I was that little girl from art class again…I was foolish…I blame myself that until now…I—"

"Naw…" Peari said as he took Asuna's arm and turned her right around to face him. Asuna saw the tenderest of stares that Peari was giving her. It seemed so…assuring and…well beyond his own age. "It's not your fault, Asuna. You know that."

"Peari…"

"Look. I know I'm not the best kind of guy ever. I have my kinks, I have my bad traits and all…but…If I can…as a teacher—no—as _your _teacher, I'll make sure you get your real chance…"

"W-Why should I believe you…?" Asuna whispers as the two get closer…and closer.

"Because…I know this may sound corny, but…" Peari said with a smile, "Real heart comes from you…and that's…the best magic to have…"

Their lips were beginning to meet with each small movement they began to make. Slowly, the began to meet lip to lip in a locked kiss. Both their eyes were closed tenderly as they both anticipated each other's soft lips to finally meet for just one…

light…

kiss…

"Well, well~ Am I interrupting something?"

The two quickly froze in mid contact and eyed to the door, only to find another one of Peari's students standing there with a bit of a frustrated expression on her face.

"C-Chisame-san!" Asuna said frantically as she quickly pushed Peari off his feet and he went tumbling to the ground. "I-It wasn't what it looked like! Honest!"

"Y'know what, I don't even care." Chisame sighed, "Anyway, come on you two. We're gonna be late at this rate."

"Late? Late for what?" Peari questioned, getting back on his feet.

"You'll see when we get there."


End file.
